


I'd wait an eternity for you.

by excusemeforfalling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I have no idea, I promise you that it won't hurt you, Or just a little?, just read and enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemeforfalling/pseuds/excusemeforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been following Stiles around all day in school, and Stiles couldn't take it anymore. So he confronts her, and the reason she really is following him around is a little bit more... Well, unexpected that he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd wait an eternity for you.

**Author's Note:**

> For you, Katie. A very (late) happy birthday to you. Hope that this is what you wanted, and don't be so hard on me because this is, after all, my first Stydia fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy.

”Lydia, what the _hell_ is going on with you?!” Stiles stopped in the middle of his steps in the crowded corridor and turned around only to almost collide into Lydia who was walking behind him, almost following him around like a puppy.  
  
Lydia´s eyes slightly widened and his words, and she squeezed her books closer to her chest, shielding herself from him.  
  
They were at school after a night out defending this godforsaken town yet again, and Stiles had almost gotten himself hurt. Again. First it was the piece of glass that had gotten into his chest when he helped Malia take down the desert wolf, and now, when Deucalion was back _once again_ seeking after more eyes to steal. Stiles always knew that Deucalion was bad to his bones and never would keep promises.  
  
Last night Deucalion had attacked Stiles, and no one had understood why. He was human, nothing supernatural about him. He had gotten thrown in to a wall, knocking him unconscious and still he was back in school the next day as nothing had happened. And the entire day, Lydia had been by his side, or behind him, constantly stalking him and making sure that he was okay when Scott wasn’t there to do so himself.  
  
On a normal day, Stiles would’ve loved it, but now? It was getting a bit annoying.   
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, Stiles,” Lydia said between gritted teeth. Stiles knew she was lying. He gave her a small smirk, and she simply rolled her eyes at him. His smirk died on his lips and he took a deep breath, building up courage.   
  
“I’m serious Lydia, what’s up with you?” His voice was suddenly quiet and soft, and it took Lydia by surprise. “I’ve been hurt before, this is nothing new,” he said, and gestured toward his entire body with his right hand.   
  
Lydia’s eyes followed his gestures and looked him up and down before she looked him in the eyes once again. She suddenly looked very vulnerable. Stiles’ eyes darted down to Lydia’s Adam’s apple and saw how she swallowed hard.   
  
“It’s noting, just drop it,” she said, sounding like she had given up, and walked passed him, almost disappeared in the sea of people surrounding them.  
  
Stiles stood in the same spot like a fool for about five seconds before he swears under his breath and follows her, almost sprinting. Even from behind, he can see how she still grips her book to her chest like her life depended on it.   
  
Her strawberry blond hair sways in the pace as she walks in and his throat goes dry at the sight of it like always. But he swallows hard and suppresses it. Now was not the time.   
  
He grabs her elbow and turns her around so that she’s facing him again. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Her beautiful green eyes are watery and she’s pressing her lips together, like she’s forcing herself not to cry and Stiles is at loss. He closes his mouth again, and rubs his face with his hand and sighs.   
  
“Come here,” he simply says, while still holding on to her elbow and walks her into an empty classroom and closes the door after them. He doesn’t care if somebody saw them and what they might think that Stiles and Lydia was going to do. Alone. In an empty room. _Together_.   
  
He lets go of her elbow and leans toward the nearest table and all he does is to stare at her. He knows that she’ll speak when she’s ready.   
  
Lydia walks up to the teacher’s desk and places her books on top of it, turning her back towards Stiles. She runs her fingers over the cold surface, and Stiles bites his lip, holding himself back from talking. She slowly turns around and looks at him, and she just looks so _broken_.   
  
“You almost got killed,” is all that she says and Stiles opens his mouth, and closes it again and repeats doing so a few times before he finds the courage to speak.  
  
“We live in Beacon Hills, Lydia, it’s an occupational hazard that comes along when three teenagers have themselves killed to find the people we hold dearest,” he says with a huff and he can taste the sarcasm that’s running through his veins. He didn’t really mean to say those things, but he really, really, can’t be serious. The second he is, he will crumble, and he doesn’t have the gut or the time to do so. So he puts up with the only defence he has – sarcasm.  
  
“Stiles, just, “she pauses and slams her hand down on to the desk with a force that makes Stiles jump, “ _stop_ , for one second. You can’t walk around and think that you’re invincible. You could have _died_ last night, and remember when you got a piece of _glass_ into your _chest_?” She was whispering now, but it didn’t matter, because to him it sounded like she was shouting.   
  
He just gapes at her, suddenly at loss for words. He pushes his body away from the table and gently walks towards her. Her arms are around her torso, hugging herself, and all he want to do is wrap his own arms around her, kissing her hair and tell her that everything is going to be okay. But it probably never will.  
  
“Look Lydia, about last night-“ He starts but is soon cut off.  
  
“It’s not just about last night!” She blurts out, her eyes getting blank again, and her lower lip starts to tremble. His eyes darts down to her luscious lips and he licks his own. He stops in his tracks, and reaches out his hand, stroking her arm gently, afraid that he will scare her away.   
  
They’re both quiet for several minutes, Stiles’ keeping his mouth shut to let Lydia calm herself down a bit. But he’s still stroking her arm and he can feel her relaxing for each passing minute. It’s Lydia who’s breaking the silence first.  
  
“You’re only human, Stiles. Last night, when you got thrown into that wall, I could _feel_ you almost slipping away. You don’t have healing powers like Scott, or the super strength.” She says weakly. And there it is. She’s afraid that he’ll die. He almost wants to laugh. He almost does, but all he does is to give her a small, but warm smile.   
  
“You’re right, I am human. But I have been part Nogitsune, that’s gotta count as something, right?” He says with a smirk and he could see a glimpse of humour in her eyes. It quickly disappeared and she let out a frustrated sound and threw her head back. Stiles let his hand fall back to his side and Lydia did the same.   
  
Her head slowly came back again and her eyes met his. All they did was to stare at each other and Stiles’ smile slowly vanished. The air around them changed and Stiles was pretty damn sure that Lydia also could feel it.   
  
“You’re impossible,” she whispered and shook her head at him, “one day you’re going to get hurt.”  
  
“That’s the price you pay,” is all he says and once again it becomes quiet. Eyes meet again, and it’s like none of them can look away. Stiles can feel that Lydia wants to say something, but is either too afraid, or she can’t find the words to do so. So he keeps his mouth quiet.  
  
Lydia is the one who’s finally breaks the spell. The look in her eyes change, and suddenly she looks so vulnerable, almost naked like all of her emotions are laid out on a silver platter before them both.  
  
“You’re not the only one who’s gonna go out of their freaking mind, alright?” She whispers with a sad smile, and her eyes are tearing up once more.   
  
Stiles doesn’t understand what she means, and the sudden change in her voice almost makes his knees go weak. He squints at her, as looking at her from a different perspective is going to make him understand, but it fails and he tilts his head instead.   
  
“Lydia, what do you—“, it suddenly hits him, just like the wall had done the night before, and he is taken back with the realization of what she means.   
  
_And if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind._  
  
“Oh,” is all that he says.  
  
“Oh,” Lydia matches and gives him a small smile. “So please, be careful because I can’t lose you t—“ she doesn’t finish her sentence, and Stiles is pretty sure where she’s going with it, so he lunges forwards, grabs her face between his hands and presses his lips on hers.  
  
It’s just like the day in school where Lydia is the one who’s pressing her lips to his, except it’s _not. Everything is different._ Stiles can feel her whole body still, as she comprehends what he’s doing, and he is about to pull away, when he can feel her relax and lean in to the kiss.  
  
He moves one of his hands, caress her cheek as he moves it to her neck and up in her hair, pulling her closer to him, pressing her body against his own. He moves his lips against hers, and he feels her meeting his movements as hungry as does.   
  
She grabs hold of his shirt and backs him into one of the tables behind them and Stiles want to laugh at the mental picture of Lydia pushing him into a desk and not the other way around. But, he always knew that she was the demanding one.   
  
He caressed her lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission and she gladly obliged. She sighed into his mouth, which made him moan in response and he took a firmer grip of her hair, pressing her closer to her, if that was even possible.   
  
They stood there for a good while, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies before they had to break apart to breathe. Stiles leaned his forehead to hers, panting with his eyes closed. He would smirk at the fact that Lydia was as wound up as he was, if it wasn’t for the fact that _Lydia was as wound up as he was.  
  
_ The spell broke as the bell rang and they both jumped out of each other’s embrace. Stiles flew back at the table that he had been pressed against and he swore as he almost tripped over one of the legs. He quickly recovered and stood up, brushing of invisible dust of his shirt.   
  
He looked over at Lydia and she looked as dumbstruck as he felt. She had one hand on her lips, like she quite couldn’t believe what had happened. Their eyes met, and Stiles could help but to laugh. Her eyes sparkled at him, but this time, it wasn’t because she was about to cry. His heart took an extra jump in chest at the sight.   
  
“That was…” He started, not sure how to finish the sentence.   
  
“Yeah…” She responded, and hid her smile behind her hand.   
  
“We should probably—“ Stiles said and gestured towards the door, meaning that they had classes to attend.  
  
“Yeah.” She responded yet again and she turned around to take her books with her.   
  
Stiles walked up to the door, opened it, and turned to see if Lydia was following him. It was a stupid thing to do really, because now, he knew that she would, and while looking back at her, he was struck by her beauty. Especially by her read and swollen lips, which _he_ had caused. Stiles cleared his throat slightly to set his thoughts straight.   
  
Lydia flipped her hair, stretched her back and walked passed him out to the corridor like nothing had happened a few minutes ago. He was taken aback by the sudden change in her attitude as she turned around, walking backwards, and giving him the biggest smile that he had ever seen.  
  
“You coming?” She asked with a playful voice and actually _winked_ at him. Stiles just laughed at the bizarreness in the situation and walked up to her. She turned around in time when he had caught up to her, and he dared to put his arm around her shoulder.   
  
She leaned in to him and he kissed the top of her head.   
  
He didn’t care who saw them, or what people said about the pair. It was funny because this kiss was nothing like their first kiss, and at the same time, it was exactly the same. It had taken his breath away both times, and also it had made him breathe easier. All he knew for certain was that both times, it had saved him. And he had a feeling that he would be needing saving a lot more after this.  
  
His ten year plan had taken him a little bit longer than expected, but he didn’t care. Because he would wait an eternity for Lydia Martin.


End file.
